Makorra Month 2012
by McWeavie
Summary: Series of one shots celebrating Makorra month.
1. Forever and Always

**Day 1 Forever and always**

**This is my very first fanfic.**

**UPDATE****: I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Look for Us Plus One on my profile. It has been revamped and will continue from the end of this. If you want to just read a better version of this chapter, just read the first chapter of Us Plus One.**

* * *

Korra rolled over in bed to see flowers sitting in a vase on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. There was a soft pounding within her head. She slowly sat up and called "Mako, are you home?" After waiting a moment with no answer, she slowly rose from the bed. She rubbed her 9 month swollen belly, and groaned. She hated being pregnant; it made her feel useless and weak. She had worn one of Mako's shirts to bed after claiming it as her own. When she had shakily stood up she felt the end of the shirt tickle her mid-thigh. She proceeded to stretch and walked into the kitchen.

She walked to the refrigerator to see a note attached to the door.

_Lin called me in early today; there was a small robbery on this side of the city. By the time you wake up we'll be deep into interrogation. I'll call you when I have an idea of when I'll be home. Don't forget about your council meeting at 3. I picked some flowers for you before I left. PLEASE BE CAREFUL. I hope you have a good day. Forever and always. -Mako_

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as she read. It had been 4 years since they had met, and 2 years since they had been married. The majority of those 2 years she felt like his child. Like a parent to a child, helping with homework, he always helped her write her council speeches. He lectured her for her temper that was less than perfect. Hell, he even packed her lunch some days.

Then she scanned over the words _forever and always_. She remembered a time when the term annoyed her. She thought it was contradicting and overused. Mako seemed to have a different perception.

"_You know I'll love you forever and always right?" Mako said as he held her in his arms as they were resting on the small sofa in his apartment._

_Korra groaned. "I hate that phrase. It's redundant, over used, and annoying as hell."_

_Mako looked toward her with a concerned look. "It's a saying lovers say to each other to know that they'll always be in each other's hearts."_

"_Why don't they just say "forever?" There's no reason to make something so simple complicated." She argued._

"_You're the one over analyzing it and making it complicated, Korra." Mako reasoned. He was kind of right. Korra had made the entire thing more complicated than anyone had ever imagined it being, but Korra wasn't an easy person to convince._

"_So it's my fault that I actually think of something logically." She raised a brow towards him awaiting an answer._

"_You're so stubborn, but it's adorable." He smiled at her._

For the next three years "_forever and always"_ was something that Mako had used to annoy her. She let out a content sigh and opened the fridge door. After looking at the same foods for ten minutes she decided that'd it's be best if she got some food on the way to her council meeting. She'd eat it during the meeting. Korra had a way with getting away with whatever she wanted since she joined the council. There were few things that they'd put their foot down about, especially since she found out that she was pregnant.

Pregnancy wasn't a pretty thing on Korra. Her temper was already intense, but now she'd kill anything to get what she wanted, no matter how unimportant. Cosmetically her pregnancy was adorable. Her tiny frame suited the giant belly perfectly.

Korra quickly waddled back into the room and changed into a maternity shirt that she was about to pop out of. She reached down and attempted to pull up a pair of pants, but her belly was in the way. After few more attempts she finally had them around her waist, and then she felt a pain all over her abdominal.

"Ow," she groaned as she grabbed on to the dresser next to her to keep her standing. After the pain subdued she started to feel little feet move within. "You know this would be a lot easier if you were here already, booger." She had already taken up nickname for her unborn child, not to Mako's consent. He felt booger should not be a way to describe their first born. Korra wasn't giving it up though.

She grabbed her keys and walked out to the Satomobile. Instead of an average baby shower gift Asami chose to give Korra and Mako 2 cars.

When Korra arrived at City Hall she walked into the council room. The council members were in a deep discussion and hadn't even noticed that she had entered the room. She considered waiting until there was a break in the discussion, but she really didn't care.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Walking for two ya' know." She joked. Tenzin turned to her and looked stunned.

"Korra, we didn't expect you to be here because we thought you'd be on maternity leave by now. When is your due date?" He jumped up from his seat and grabbed her belly as if he was trying to hold the baby in.

"Um, that's a good question. What's the date?" She'd been so preoccupied sleeping and eating for the last few weeks she had no idea what day it was.

"It's the 14th," He stated; still gripping her swollen belly.

"Oh, well it was yesterday," Korra said coolly. "And will you stop touching my belly! I have to deal with literally every person I see grabbing my belly and commanding my child to kick as if he or she is an animal." She swatted his hand away, and placed her hand on the small of her back. Pregnancy had brought about terrible back pains.

"Korra you look like you're going to pop." He looked genuinely concerned, but Korra waved his worry off.

"Yeah whatever, let's get this meeting over with. I have to get home and see Mako." She said as she slowly waddled over to her seat. Tenzin was going to protest, but decided that he wasn't going to win and continued the meeting.

An hour later Korra was walking to her Satomobile when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tenzin. "Look, I know, but my midwife said first pregnancies usually take longer-"

"You really need to see her again by tomorrow." Tenzin stated. "Pema and I had done the same thing and because we were so relaxed about it I missed Jinora's birth. You and Mako deserve to both have each other for this."

Korra was quite for a moment before she looked to him with an understanding nod. "Thank you, Tenzin." She smiled and gave him a hug although she couldn't get her arms all the way around because of her bump.

When she arrived at her house she opened the door expecting to see Mako sitting on the couch or in the kitchen cooking dinner. His absence from those two areas worried her. She looked out the window and saw his car sitting outside; he was home.

"Mako?" she called through the house; no answer. She walked through the house when she saw a dim light coming from the nursery. "Mako? What are you doing in here? I called for you."

Mako was sitting on the floor of the nursery in front of the crib. The walls were painted mint green and the furniture was dark mahogany and the carpet was soft beige. "Oh, sorry. I was just making sure we have everything for baby." He said as he began to stand up.

"It's okay. We need to go to the midwife tomorrow though, so you might want to call Lin and tell her you won't be in." She graced her fingers around his waist and pulled him closer as she spoke.

"Wait. Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick? Your water didn't break did it? Is anything hurting?" His questions blurred together because of the speed they came out of his mouth.

"Calm the hell down! My due date was yesterday, and baby's not here. I've had a few contractions today, but they weren't too bad." She explained slightly vexed at his over-protective freak out.

"What? What's the date?"

"The 14th"

"Then we need to go now, darling." He started for the door.

"Mak-"

"I'll grab your hospital bag and call Lin and the mid-"

"MAKO." Mako stopped and gave her a look to let her know that he was listening. "Until something happens let's just sit back and sleep and watch movies. Okay? My main concern is you being with me until baby's here."

"Whatever you want darling. I love you." He extended his arms with a smile and wrapped them around her. "Forever and always."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She considered arguing, but she was far too exhausted. "I love you too." They stood there holding each other for a few moments when Korra noticed that her feet suddenly got wet.

"Kor-"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT." She stopped her foot in anger. "This is your fault!"

"How is it-" He attempted to defend himself

"You and your stupid "forever and always" bullshit."

He smiled and walked her into the living room. "Sit on the couch and I'll get everything ready."

He walked off and grabbed everything. While she was sitting there waiting it really hit her. She was going to be a mother in the next few hours. She subconsciously began crying, she was so excited and nervous. She _made _a human being; brought a new life into this incredibly beautiful world. She began to wonder if he or she would be a bender, and if so, what would they bend. The concept of having a tiny life that she created with her soul mate, actually being part of the world instead of in her belly was just amazing to her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Mako dropped the bags in his hands and crouched on his knees in front of her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Are you in pain? When we get there she'll give you pain relievers."

"No," She sniffed and tried to speak with a strong voice. "I'm just so happy to have all of this. A wonderful home, and the perfect husband. We're going to be a family." She looked up at him. "A real family. We're going to be mom and dad. We are about to hold our son or daughter."

Mako paused for a second. "What if… what if I'm a terrible father? I can barely remember my parents. How am I going to-"

"Mako, you parent me most of the time." Korra smiled. "You're going to be the best dad on this planet. I know it."

Mako's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her in an embrace. "I love you more than you could ever know, Korra."

Korra squeezed back and began to tear up again. "I love you too… Forever and always."


	2. Red String of Fate

**I won't lie to you guys. I wrote Day 2: Red String of Fate today and I hated the way it turned out. Everyone was ridiculously out of character and it was just poorly written. I will post it eventually after I have re written it, but I'm not sure when that will be exactly. I'll be sure to tell you in an author's note of the chapter I post that day. Thank you for understanding3**

/99fr5#


	3. Compatibility

**Hey guys, this is my first time ever writing smut so it probably sucks. Give me feedback so I can improve though please3**

* * *

Day 3: Compatibility

"Look I really can't deal with this right now, Mako." Korra was searching through every cabinet and drawer in the kitchen. "I really need to find the spare key."

"Korra, you took the spare key last month because you lost your original keys." Mako rubbed his forehead and tried to remain patient.

"No I didn't!" Korra had been searching for her keys for the last half hour. At this point Korra realized she was wrong, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Korra just listen to me for 5 seconds!" Mako had snapped. He usually kept his patience, but for the last month or so he hadn't been able to keep it under control.

They had had countless arguments in the last week or so. Korra had moved in to Mako's apartment after a year of dating and the stress of each other's company was being to take a toll in how they interacted with another.

Korra took a solemn deep breath and slowly walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm just sick of arguing."

Mako could stay mad when she was like that. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He draped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I know we've been arguing a lot, but it'll go away soon enough. It's just a little stressful with this whole move." He reasoned.

Korra knew he was right, but that didn't mean she was okay with it. "You never hear other couple's fighting after they move in together… and we're not even alone! Bolin still lives here too. What- What if we really just aren't compatible?"

"Couples don't go around showing off their problems to the world, Korra." He began to twirl his fingers through her hair. "Why would you think we're not compatible? I mean, I know we've been arguing quite a bit, but do you really think that it means we are compatible with each other?"

Korra sighed. "I think it means that something's not right," and paused for a moment and added quietly ", and it's worrying me."

"Korra…" He kissed her cheek and then tried to unwrap her arms from around her legs. After some difficulty of getting her to let go, she complied, and he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "I love you more than anything, and I always will. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Yes." She answered shortly. She put her arms around his neck and placed a demanding kiss on his lips. She tightened the hold around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her tongue attacked his in a dance and she held herself close to him.

She broke the kiss and pulled him into an embrace. Mako laughed, but was quickly interrupted by Korra's lips on his neck, which changed the mood instantly.

Korra kissed and nibbled on his neck and he began to rub all over her body. "I didn't expect that." Mako grinned.

Korra smiled and continued to kiss him. She began to tug at the bottom of his shirt when he interjected.  
"Let's take this back to our room. Bolin might get back soon."

Korra sighed and began to walk in the direction of their room. "You know that since Bolin is going to be home soon, we'll have to make this fast." Mako added.

"I know, now get in here." Korra replied seductively.

After she closed the door behind them she pushed him onto the bed. She stretched her leg around his torso and strattled him as she began to forcibly kiss him. She pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed her hands over his core and biceps. As she ran her hands down his arms she could the veins in his arms that slightly protruded from his arms. When her fingers met his she enlaced them together and gave enough force to indicate she wanted him to lie down. She clumsily slammed her face into his. Their teeth clicked for a brief moment, but dexterity of their mouths was quickly regained.

Mako took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Before she could even shiver for the chill of the newly exposed skin Mako had already ran his warm hands over it. He quickly undid her bindings and pawed at her breasts. Korra let out a soft moan as he took her nipple in his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his head and held his head in the same place to further the sensation.

When she wanted more she let go of his head and put her lips to his. She vehemently kissed and and began to move her hands down his body. She slowly unbuttoned his pants as she kissed down his rippled abs. When she passed his belly button she teasingly licked his stomach and slowly breathed over the surface of his skin.

Mako groaned and began to fist his hands into the sheets underneath him. If they had more time Korra would have lingered and spent most of her time teasing, but sadly, she had to rush along. She pulled his trousers off his legs and began to rub his arousal. "Fuck…"

Korra smirked at his pleasure. She loved this kind of control. The smirk on her face quickly changed when Mako had flipped her on her back and pinned her arms down to the bed. Korra struggled and squirmed to get out of his control, but she was trapped.

He grasped both of her hands in one of his pinned against the bed above her head. With his free hand he traced lines down her body with calloused fingertips. When he reached the elastic of her pants he immediately slid them off and threw them to the floor. He caressed her inner thighs and began to slide down her wrappings with little difficulty. He moved his hands between her legs and began to softly play with her clit.

Heat courses through her veins. Her fiery excitement caused her to squirm and moan. "Skip the teasing and just fuck me. We don't have time dammit." Mako chuckled at her impatience, but complied. He took off his underwear and threw them in the same general location of the other abandoned clothing.

He leaned over her placing his cock at her entrance. He pushed into her and she let out a loud moan. Her back was arched and she clawed her nails down his back. Mako groaned at the sensation and began to pump into her faster.

Korra was meeting him half way and moaning. She felt her blood heat up and a light coating of sweat was beginning to form on her skin. "F-faster." She commanded.

Mako quickened his pace and began to kiss on her neck. Korra's breathing picked up sporadically as she released. She felt the warm sensation race over her body from her spine down to her fingers and toes.

A few moments later Mako released in her and fell to her side, wrapping a loving arm around her waist and pulling her to him. There was a content silence over them as they lay together.

"So," Mako began, "do you still not think we're compatible?" He couldn't hide the coy grin on his face.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews and tell me how this one turned out3**


End file.
